Olivia Holt
Olivia Hastings Holt is an American actress. She was born in Germantown, Tennessee. She attended an acting year. Olivia is signed with Abrams Artist Agency and Ford Models. Holt is an aspiring actress and singer. Olivia got her breakout role as Kim Crawford on Disney XD's hit series "Kickin It". She stars as Tandy. Personal life Holt was born in Germantown, Tennessee, to parents Mark and Kim Holt. She has a younger brother named Cade Holt. At age 3, her family moved to Nesbit, Mississippi where she grew up after briefly living in Memphis. Holt has long enjoyed gymnastics and cheerleading, and she is currently appearing in the Disney XD show Kickin' It ''and in the new Disney Channel Original series I Didn't Do It. She currently resides in Los Angeles, California with her family. Olivia dated her Girl vs. Monster co - star Luke Benward. Career Holt began her acting career when she started performing in local theater productions. She has appeared in several television commercials, including Hasbro, Kidz Bop 14, Mattel, Bratz dolls, Littlest Pet Shop, and Girl Gourmet products. Holt auditioned for Disney XD's martial arts show ''Kickin' It, which premiered in 2011. Possessing skills in gymnastics, she received a call back from the producers and joined the cast in the same year. She has appeared in every season to date, portraying the role of Kim. Holt starred in the Disney Channel original film Girl vs. Monster. She plays the lead character Skylar Lewis, a teenage girl that discovers her family have long worked as monster hunters, and she's next in line. The film premiered in October 2012. [7] She recorded three songs for the movie, which was released as a part of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist. She also recorded her version of Winter Wonderland for the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist album in 2012. Holt is also starring in the Disney Channel show called I Didn't Do It alongside Austin North. The show premiered in January of 2014. Trivia *Her mom and dad are Mark and Kim Holt. *She has a older sister named Morgan Toll. *She has a younger brother named Cade. *She is signed at Paradigm Agency. *She was on her schools chess team. *Competitive Gymnast for 5 years. *At the age of 3, she started singing and began her career. *She loves competitive gymnastics and cheerleading. *She is currently living in Los Angeles. *Raised in the state of Mississippi. *In Mississippi, her best friend was named Courtney Elizebeth. *In LA, her best friend is named Jadin Gould. *She likes to watch Pretty Little Liars and Make It Or Break It. *Has a passion for making people laugh. *Olivia loves to walk on her hands. *She knows how to play Keyboard and Guitar. *Olivia acted in all sorts of commericals like Moxi Dolls, Jaxx Toys, Mattel, Kidz Bop and Hasbro Toys. *She has a yorkshire terrier named Diesel. *At her school beauty review, she was voted Little Miss Jaguar. *Olivia was the school president in seventh grade. *She is a Christan. *She starred in the movie Girl Vs. Monster. *Her celebrity crush is Harry Styles from One Direction. *She describes herself as outgoing. *Her mom drives her to the Kickin It Set. *Her favorite item of clothing is a scarf. *Her favorite accessories are earrings. *She likes dressing up casual. *She is studio schooled along with her cast. *Olivia does not own a Kik. *She loves the song Payph one. *She moved to LA to achieve her career. *Olivia likes Let It Shine because the movie sends a message telling people to be true to who you are. *She plays video games with her brother and she likes Call of Duty. *She owns a Playstation 3 and a Wii. *Olivia cannot leave the house without her phone, lip gloss and sunglasses. *She started gymnastics at the age of 3. *Her favorite sports are gymnastics. *Her favorite game is Dark Tag. *Her favorite color is Turquoise. *Her stylist helps with her clothes on shows and films, for an event she does it herself. *Her favorite food is Popcorn. *Olivia's favorite band is The Rascal Flatts. *Her height is 5'2'' .'' *She likes to chill, watch movies, go to the beach and read during her free time. *She thinks reading is fun. *She likes to be comfortable so her style is stylish but comfy. *Her mom, acting wise and Reese Witherspoon inspires her. *Her acting carreer began when she started doing local theatre when she was little. *The last book she read was Lord of the Flys for school. *She would love to do a movie with Reese Witherspoon. *She plays violent video games with the guys on set. *Her biggest pet peeve is gossip. *She wasn't allowed to date until she was 16. *If she was not acting right now, she would be singing. *Her hobby is singing. *Her favorite movie right now is The Hunger Games. *What she loves about acting is being able to create a whole different character. *Her favorite type of music is a little bit of everything. *Her favorite part of Vancouver was the shopping. *Her favorite subject in school is Reading/English. *Olivia has 2 houses one in LA and one in Mississippi. *Olivia wears a retainer at night. *Her idea of a perfect date is hanging out (i.e. going to an amusement park). *Olivia wears glasses but not all the time and has never worn contacts in her life. *She loves A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton and listens to it all the time. *Her favorite rap singer is Nicki Minaj and the first song she listened to was Your Love and she loved it. *Started acting at the age of 3, but did not start professionally until the age of 9/10. *Her best experience is Kickin It. *Her favorite food is Chicken with Ketchup. *Favorite drink is Strawberry Banana Smoothie. *Favorite candy is Watermelon Maynards. *Favorite Snack is White Cheddar Popcorn. *Favorite Fast food place is Chick-Fil-A *Favorite restaurant is Rancho Grande. *Her favorite movie is Tangled. *She and Adam Irigoyen have the same birthday. *Her favorite princess is Rapunzel. References